Our Love Story
by chibbikim15
Summary: Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, age 15. And that idiot over there is my boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. How did he become my boyfriend? Here's our story.
1. Chapter 1: I met him

Yay! I'm on my 3rd story! I'm really trying my best on this one!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Our Love Story

Chapter 1: I met him

Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, age 15. And the idiot that''s sitting over there with a manga on his face is my boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. I still have no idea how he became my boyfriend. If you wanna figure out how, here's our story.

*Rewind...............*

5th October, 2008

Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, age 11. And this is my 1st week in Alice Academy. I've made some friends, and I'm a bit closer to Hotaru now. I have the Nullifying alice.

"Hooootaaaaruuuuuu!!!"

*BAKA* *BAKA* *BAKA*

"Ow..."

"I've improved my baka gun and it's 3 times more powerful than before..."

"Mou Hotaru! I didn't even hug you yet!"

"That's why I said it improved. It's faster now."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Sumire and the rest of her fanclub squealed when they saw the two boys that entered.

"Shut up..." The raven haired guy said. While the blonde hair guy just ignored them and walked to his seat.

"Who are they?" I said, whispering.

"The blonde hair guy over there is Ruka Nogi. He has the Animal Alice. He's best friends with the other guy over there."

"And the other guy is?"

"The raven haired guy over there is Natsume Hyuuga. He has the fire alice. He's pretty cold if you ask me.  
But it's prbably because he has his own issues."

"How come I've never seen him before?"

"He probably skips a lot because of his injuries."

"Injuries? Why?"

"He goes on special missions."

"Ohh..."

After a while the bell rang and Narumi entered the classroom. Wait, what is he wearing?!?

"Ohayo class!"

The class didn't answer. He was wearing an egyptian clothing. Girls egyptian clothing. Some were gonna puke while others looked like they were scared to death.

"Argh, I don't wanna see any of this..." Natsume said then walked towards the back door.

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"I'm skipping..."

"Oh...sure..." And with that, Natsume left.

"What does he think he's doing?" I thought after witnessing the scene I just saw between Natsume and Ruka.

"Hmm? Mikan what's wrong?" Narumi asked.

"Huh? Oh...umm... I forgot something in my locker could I go get it?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you." I said then left the classroom. That was just an excuse so that I could go and check out what that Natsume was doing. I saw him under one of the sakura trees. He looked like he was in pain so I ran to him.

"He..hey... are you okay?"

"Go away ugly..." He said breathing heavily.

What is his problem?!? He didn't even look at me yet...

"I'm not leaving unless you answer me."

"Stop being so stubborn and go away."

"Who's being stubborn?!?"

He lost his temper so he took out one hand and created a flame of fire.

"Go away or I'll burn you..."

He probably doesn't know that I have the nullifying alice. To prove that I did have it, I held his hand and the flame dissappeared. He looked shocked when he saw what happened. Ha! In your face Mr. tough guy!

"Who...are...you?" He asked finally looking up.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope it wasn't boring! 


	2. Chapter 2: Your Story

After this I'm gonna get my self a break...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Our Love story

Chapter 2: Your story

MIKAN POV

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

"So your the idiot with the nullifying alice." He said without emotion. Geez he's just like Hotaru. But this guy's colder.

"My...name...is...not...idiot, idiot." I said tightening my grip.

"Okay, then nice to meet you polka."

then I realized that the wind was blowing hard and that he was peeking under my skirt.

"Why...you..."

I lost my temper so I pounced on him forgetting that he was in pain so he winced.

"Ahh...sorry." I said then got up.

"Just go away and pretend you never saw anything..."

"Sure...but anyway, becareful." I smiled at him then left.

NATSUME POV

She smiled at me so I looked away. who the hell does she think she is, smiling for no reason. Though for some reason her smile gave me a split second of warmth... whatever, who cares anyway...

I stood up after a while then walked back towards the school.

MIKAN POV

"Ah, sorrry I'm late Narumi-sensei. I think I lost it." I said with my right hand rubbing the back of my head.

"It's fine Mikan. Nothing much happened anyway."

DISSMISIAL...

HOTARU POV

"Mou...I didn't get anything at all..."

"Of course you didn't..." I said walking towards the door.

"Oi, wait!" Mikan shouted then ran to me.

"What do you want?"

"When I asked Narumi to let me look for something I forgot, I actually went to look for Natsume."

"And..."

"He looked like he was in pain. When I ran to him, we had a conversation."

"So..."

"He was a stubborn, anoyying, mean and cold pervert. But..."

"But?"

"For some reason... he looked lonely..."

I was sort of happy that Mikan was so understanding. I was pretty sure that she understanded me pretty well too...

"Hotaru? What's wrong?"

"Oh...it's nothing..."

"..."

MIKAN POV

I think I'm gonna ask Natsume's friend for more information...

"Hey, I gotta do something, see you later Hotaru." I waved goodbye to her then looked for this so called Ruka Nogi.

I saw him leaning on one of the Sakura trees so I walked towards him.

"Hi, you must me Ruka."

"What is it?"

"Are you best friends with Natsume?"

"Yeah..."

"Exactly what happened to him that made him suffer so much pain?"

"I can't tell you...."

RUKA POV

Who is this girl... when she asked me about Natsume, I couldn't just tell her. Natsume would probably be mad at me.  
So I turned around and walked away.

"He's lonely...isn't he...I can tell just from looking in his eyes..."

When she said this, I turned around. How did she know so much about him already.

"Fine...I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else."

"Sure."

"When we were young, the place he lived in was burnt down. He lied and said that he was the one who did it. So, the people who lived there got mad at him and told him to go away. So he did, and he's here. In Alice Academy. I followed him.  
When we got here, all the school did was bring him pain and suffering. They made him do special missions that could shorten his life span.  
Because of this, he lost his will to live."

"Oh...that's so...cruel..."

"Huh?"

"I get it... he doesn't really mean what he does, does he?"

"What do you..."

"The truth is that he does things that hurt himself?"

"Your...so amazing. Your Mikan Sakura right?"

"Yeah, thanks for the information!" She said then left.

She's here Natsume, she's the one who can save you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! Time for my break! 


	3. Chapter 3: I'm right here

Okay, break's over...here's the next chapter...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Our Love Story

Chapter 3: I'm right here

MIKAN POV

It's a typical Saturday morning and I have absoulutely nothing to do. So I took A stroll outside the school.

"These Sakura trees are so beautiful." I said looking up at the sakura trees.

When I looked down I saw Natsume Sitting under one of the Sakura trees. He was in pain again.  
But this time, it was worse. He had blood on his head, arms, leg and stomach. I ran to him looking alarmed.

"Natsume!!! Are you okay?!?" I said with both hands on his shoulders.

"Do I look like I'm ok?" He said looking up.

"Argh, that's it I'm bringing you to my room."

And with that, I picked him up, put his arm around my shoulders and brought him to my room.

"Sit there and wait."

"Oi, polka, who told you I wanted to be treated?"

"Did I say I was asking you?"

"..."

I let out a sigh. I walked to my drawer and looked for my first-aid-kit.

"Found it!" I said then carried it towards Natsume.

"Give me you arm."

"Don't want to."

"Please Natsume, I'm trying to help you."

NATSUME POV

Ugh, this girl is so stubborn...

"Fine..." I handed my arm to her then looked away.

She put alchohol on the wound so it stung a bit and I winced.

"Your being too hard polka."

"Be still!"

Then the bottle of alchohol spilled and some of it went on my arm. I fell and she was on top of me.  
She was using her arms to support her. It was silent for a while.

"...so...sorry about that natsume..." She said blushing then picked me up.

"...clumsy little girl..." I mumbled to myself. Even I felt a bit of heat on my cheeks.

When she was done, there were bandages on my head, leg, arms and stomach.

"Oi, polka. You made me look like a mummy."

She chuckled a bit. Which I admit was cute.

"Sorry..." She said then smiled.

That smile of hers just makes her look really cute...wait...hang in there Natsume. Don't let the idiot make you admit defeat.

"I gotta go now, see ya polka." I walked away leaving her with a frown because I called her polka.

"Thanks..." I said before closing the door.

MIKAN POV

When he thanked me the frown that was on my face earlier was replaced by a slight blush.  
He looked really handsome when he was up close...wait...what the hell am I saying?  
He's a stubborn, mean, cold, perverted...sweet...handsome...ugh....What did you get yourself into Mikan...

"Damn that Natsume..." I said with my face burried on a pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Haha, it was fun making that last part, okay time for my next break... 


	4. Chapter 4: I knew it

2nd last chapter... here I go...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our Love Story

Chapter 4: I knew it

MIKAN POV

15th November, 2011

Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. Age 14. It's been three years now ever since I came to Alice Academy. I've been treating Natsume after his missions almost all the time so it's pretty natural now. It doesn't seem so akward anymore. I'm a bit closer to him and he made some new friends too.

"Ohayo!" I said, entering the classroom.

"Ah, ohayo Mikan." Ruka said with one hand up.

"Anything going on lately Natsume?"

"hn...."

"Oi, Natsume."

I took out the manga from his face and yelled,

"Natsuuumeeeeee!!!"

"Argh, my ears...what do you want baka?"

"Anything going on lately?"

"Not much but I think their giving me a little break from missions."

"That's great!" I said, smiling.

NATSUME POV

Her and that smile of hers just drives me crazy... And yes, I admit it now. And I also admit the fact that I've fallen for her. I've been in love with her for the past 2 and a half years.  
Though I don't really feel like telling her. I don't want to ruin the status were having right now.

"Oi, polka. Wake up."

"Hm?"

"It's end of class."

"Oh...oh!" She said then yawned.

"I gotta go do something. See you later Natsume!" She said then left the class.

"Sure..."

MIKAN POV

I didn't really know what I wanted to do. Actually, I didn't feel like doing anything.

"Ah, hey there Ruka-pyon!"

"Eh? Oh, hey Mikan."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much..." He said looking spaced out. He looked like he was staring at someone so I turned around to see who it was.  
It was Hotaru.

"Ohh...I get it..." I said grinning at Ruka.

"Eh?"

"heehee...you like my best friend Hotaru don't you?"

"Eh..eeehh?!?! Wha...what are you...ta..talking about?" He said laughing nervously.

"No worries, I won't tell her. But really Ruka-pyon, do you like her or not?"

"I'm not sure...."

"Does your heart beat fast and cheeks turn red whenever your talking to her?"

"I guess so..."

"Then there ya have it, your in love with her!"

"Tch, like your the one to talk. Your the one who's been in love with my best friend for the past 2 years and hasn't even realized yet."

"Who?"

"Natsume? Natsume Hyuuga?"

"I..I..I don't like him!" I said trying to sound calm but failed and ended up stuttering.

"Sure you don't..." He said sarcasticly

"I..I don't!!!"

"Then why are you stuttering?" He said with a grin.

"Mou, your such a meanie..."

"Haha, see ya later Mikan." He said then left.

Sheesh what was that about. There's no way I could be in love with Natsume. Okay. I'm gonna test myself. If I don't feel anything even when I'm inches away from him then that means I'm not in love.

Okay, gotta write this down...

I took out my to-do list and wrote down 'Love test tomorrow'.

Okay, Now I gotta go to sleep.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next chapter would probably be the last one for this story... 


	5. Chapter 5: I'm sorry I was wrong

Here's the last chapter... ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Our Love Story

Chapter 5: I'm sorry I was wrong

"Aaaaah..." I yawned then got out of bed.

I looked left then saw the to-do list beside me.

"Looks like today's the day..." I said then opened my closet.

It was Saturday so it was the perfect time to do the test. I wore a grey hooded shirt together with a black pair of leggings and converse then left the room.

"Ah, Ohayo Hotaru!"

"Ohayo."

"Have you seen Natsume?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing really. See ya Hotaru, I gotta go somewhere." I waved goodbye then went to look for Natsume. He was in front of the vending machine opposite to the entrance of our middle school section building.

"Ohayo Natsume!"

"Hn..."

"O..oi Na..Natsume...Can I try something?"

"Do whatever you want polka..."

"Look here..."

"Hm?"

He looked at me and I walked towards him. Leaning closer every second and after a while we were inches apart. I started blushing and my breathing stopped. So I turned around then started sqealing.

"Oi, what are you up to now baka..." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I...I was testing to see if I liked you or not..."

He paused for a while then said,

"So how'd it go?"

"I...I don't know..."

"What would you say if I were to say that I liked you,"

"Eh?" I said then turned around."

"I said, what would you say if were to say that I liked you?"

"I...I..." My breathing accelerated and I didn't know what to say. So what came out was something I didn't expect.

"I don't like you..." I covered my mouth and immidietly ran away.

NATSUME POV

Her words struck me like a sharp knife. I felt lot's of pain on my chest.

"I pity you..."

"Eh..." I turned around and saw persona.

I tightened my grip then said, "What do you want..."

"Nothing much."

"Then go away."

"She hates you."

"I said go away!"

"She never loved you and she never will."

I finally lost it and pounced on him which caused his alice to be activated on me. It bruised a big portion of my right arm and stomach.

"Pitiful boy..." he said then threw me to the ground.

The pain I felt was worse than it did before. I walked under the Sakura trees with my left arm to support me. I gave up half way through and fainted under one of the sakura trees.

MIKAN POV

I was crying in my room. I couldn't believe it. How could I say that?!?!

I felt like something was wrong so I stopped crying then left my room. I was running under the Sakura trees then I spotted Natsume under one of them.

"Natsume, Natsume! You there?" It was silent for a while then he opened his eyes.

"Mikan..." He said then winced. The bruise on his right arm and stomach was alarmingly big.

"Natsume!" I wrapped my arms around him then tried to heal him. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Sorry...I'm so sorry..."

He was still wincing so I tried harder. I felt his left hand tightening its grip on my shirt. It felt cold...too cold...

"Natsume! I'm sorry I said I didn't like you! I don't hate you Natsume nor do I like you!"

I said then paused for a while.

"I Love you Natsume!!! I love you!!!" I said then he felt warmer and his breathing went back to normal.  
He could use both arms now so he put them on my shoulders and pushed me away gently. He looked sort of startled. I smiled then leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips. He kissed back after a while. I wapped both of my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.  
After a few slow seconds we parted.

"I love you too..." He said then hugged me.

After that day we started going out...

12th January, 2012

And there it is, Our Story. Our Love Story. That's how that idiot over there turned into my boyfriend.

"Oi, Mikan. Who are you talking to?"

"Noone really."

"Come here. I gotta give you something."

I walked to him and asked, "What is it--"

He broke off what I was going to say by kissing me lightly on the lips. He grinned when we parted. I blushed slightly and said, "Natsume you pervert..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gah! I think I made it too long... Well anyways hope you liked it! Please review!!! 


End file.
